Yoltzin
Yoltzin (Nahuatl: Little Heart), later to become La Llorona was the main antagonist of La Leyenda de la Llorona, though unlike Nahuala who was pure evil, Llorona was a sympathetic villain driven to villainy by the lost of her beloved children, Tonatiuh and Ollin. Personality A hardworker and single mother, Yoltzin was very kind, generous and caring. She loved her children more than the world and cared deeply for the fellow citizens of Xochimilco, who in turn loved her. She was a humble woman, Yoltzin worked at a Chinampa, cultivating flowers to sell and made a small living. She earned enough money to support her children. However, Yoltzin lost her children when they drowned in the lake as she was putting out a house fire. In her unbearable grief, Yoltzin slowly turned into an evil spirit, she became La Llorona. A ghost who kidnaps children to make up for what she had lost. La Llorona's personality is two fold. On one hand, she was gentle and caring, but also vicious, cruel, violent, murderous and even diabolical. To the children she kidnapped, she cared for as if they were her own, gently lulling them to sleep and refusing to hurt them. She gently pat their heads as they slept in a motherly fashion. However, to those who confront her, Llorona will viciously and angerly attack them, attempting to suck away their lifeforce or cursing them with the "Mark of Llorona", damning them to a slow death. Llorona can be very brutish in the way she deals with those against her, brutally beating Leo San Juan to the brink of death, smashing him through stones, the ground and flew him beyond the clouds as punishment Although she cared for her kidnapped children, Llorona was still prone to her more violent tendencies even in their presence. When Kika confronted Llorona in order to help Leo San Juan, Llorona was at first confused and shocked, trying to gently reason with Kika, however, she eventually snapped and tried to murder Kika by sucking away her life force. However, when La Llorona found peace, she realized her misdoings and freed all of her children, thanking Leo for helping her find her beloved children. History Tragedy Born in the relatively recent past, Yoltzin was a kind and beloved farmer who worked at her humble Chinampa with her two children, Tonatiuh and Ollin. However, tragedy struck when her house caught fire. Though Yoltzin attempted to put the fire out by her own, she did not see her children drifting away in her boat. When she noticed, it was too late. The children went missing. Yoltzin and the townsfolk desperately searched for her children through the entire lake and village. Sadly, a group of townsfolk found her children dead. Yoltzin did not accept the death of her children and went through unbearable emotional pain and plunged into a deep depression. The village also felt Yoltzin's grief. When Yoltzin isolated herself from the public, her deep sadness transformed her into a vengeful spirit very very slowly. When the Village started to become peaceful again and forgot about Yolztin's incident upon her Children. Yoltzin's let out sad groans in the middle of the night, she also yelled out "Ay Mis Hijos!" in the middle of the night, "Ay mis Hijos!" in English means "Oh! My Children!", since then, she's kidnapped many children of the Village and put terror upon the townsfolk. Relationships Her Children Yoltzin loved her children very much so, and they loved her. Even after their death, her children embraced her with open arms and teary-eyed faces of utter joy. She felt such pain at the lost of her children that she disappeared from her beloved town, who mourned her lost. Townsfolk As Yoltzin, she was loved by her fellow townsfolk for her kind and generous personality. The entire town helped her search for her children after they disappeared and were deeply saddened when Yoltzin had disappeared. Kidnapped Children Although La Llorona cared for the children she wrongfully kidnapped, her care was not true, unconditional love. She attacked Kika for rebelling and willingly kept the children away from their worried families. Beto Beto was fearful of La Llorona, but bravely stood up to her in order to save his sister, Kika. Lloroa kidnapped Beto during what is presumed to be Halloween. Leo San Juan La Llorona hated Leo, almost to the point of a personal grudge. She attempted to thwart Leo's efforts of saving the children she had kidnapped with physical violence and curses, attempting to kill him in nearly every confrontation the two shared. La Llorona did, however, see a little bit of Tonatiuh in Leo as he laid on the ground at the brink of death. Kika Kika hated La Llorona and wished to save her brother, Beto, from her clutches. La Llorona cared for Kika much like she did with the other children, but didn't love Kika like how she loved her actual children. When Kika bravely stood up to the monster with a stick, La Llorona snapped and attempted to murder Kika. Possessions * Yoltzin's Chinampa * Yoltzin's Boat Category:Characters Category:La Leyenda Characters Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Category:La Leyenda de la Llorona Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Citizens of Xochimilco Category:Aztec Peoples Category:Mexican Mythology Category:Deceased Characters